La hija de Afrodita
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Por qué Silena también tiene una historia que contar...


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Oh, el amor!" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

**La hija de Afrodita**

Hay una guerra desatándose en el corazón de Nueva York. El rey de los titanes, Kronos, está intentando apoderarse del mundo. Muchos han caído por su culpa o en su nombre, muchos otros han traicionado a sus hermanos…yo soy un ejemplo de eso.

Pero eso no importa mucho. Ahora mismo me encuentro sentada en mi litera de la cabaña diez. Mi mente es un revoltijo de emociones y pensamientos, ninguno coherente, ninguno secuencial.

Pero entre todo lo que habita en mi cabeza, hay una pregunta que no deja de dar vueltas…¿Qué es el amor?

El amor es ese sentimiento que te llena el alma, es aquel que aumenta tu felicidad y te da motivos para vivir un día más.

El amor es aquello que crea motivos y provoca sueños. Es aquello que maneja el mundo a su antojo.

Es algo hermoso, algo bello, algo divino, algo dulce, algo fantasioso, algo intenso, algo apasionado…algo muerto.

Muchos creen que lo peor que puede sucederle a alguien es que se acabe el amor.

Están completamente equivocados. Hay dos cosas que son peores.

Una es amar con toda el alma y no ser correspondido. Tal y como me paso al principio.

La otra es amar sin límite ni restringiesen para luego perderlo. Esta última fue la razón por la que decidí morir.

Soy Silena Beauregard, una hija de Afrodita, la consejera de mi cabaña; hija, amiga, hermana y novia. Y está es mi historia.

Llegue al campamento mestizo cuando tenía 10 años. Mi padre le había prometido a mi madre antes de que ella "muera" que me mandaría a su viejo campamento todos los veranos desde mi décimo cumpleaños.

Él cumplió, después de mi madre nunca se volvió a casar o a salir con alguien más. Solía decir que no podía amar a nadie más como la amo a ella y que para él era más que suficiente mi compañía. Esa fue una de las razones por las que me uní a Kronos.

Ver a mi padre solo me hizo, de cierta forma, odiar a Afrodita. No podía perdonarla por condenarlo a una vida sin amor. Por eso, tampoco cumplí con la tradición de la cabaña diez. Todos los hijos de Afrodita tenían que enamorar y romper el corazón de alguien. Yo me negué a hacerlo…tal vez es por eso que el karma del universo hizo que quien terminara con el corazón partido fuera yo.

Cumplí doce años cuando Luke llego al campo. Desdé el primer momento en que lo vi me enamore de él. Era alto, guapo, amable, caballeroso y también sentía un odio por su padre. Podíamos haber sido el uno para el otro. Pero Luke no podía amar, su corazón pertenecía a la hija de Zeus.

Yo lo intente, realmente intente enamorar a Luke. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, ilusamente creí que lo estaba logrando, nunca espere que en realidad fuera Luke quien estuviera cautivándome.

Para cuando me di cuenta, esta irremediablemente enamorada de Luke.

Todo estaba bien, podía vivir con eso. Amar a Luke, aun cuando sabía que nunca me correspondería con la misma intensidad, era suficiente para mí. Es en eso que Kronos hizo su aparición y todo se fue al Tártaro.

Desdé la intromisión de Kronos, Luke dejo de ser el mismo. Todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza era el deseo de venganza contra los dioses. Yo fui demasiado estúpida para alentarlo. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, yo lo amaba.

Luego llego Percy al campamento y Luke hizo todos los movimientos necesarios para finalizar el plan que Kronos estaba formando. Todo termino demasiado rápido. Luke casi mata a Percy, todo el mundo se entera que Kronos está regresando y yo fui dejada atrás.

Espere un día, luego dos, pronto se convirtieron en cinco, paso a una semana, dos semanas, 1 mes, dos meses y para el tercer mes me había hecho a la idea de que Luke no volvería por mí.

Yo sabía muchos de los planes de Kronos, como venganza por el abandono de Luke pensé en rebelarlos. Lo iba a hacer, ya estaba por hablar con Quirón cuando Luke hizo acto de presencia.

Todo el encanto que alguna vez me cautivo desapareció. Ya no quedaba nada del perfecto caballero. Ya no era el risueño y atrevido hijo de Hermes. No era más mi Luke, mi primer beso, mi primer todo.

Me amenazo, me grito, me exigió que no diga nada. Con todo eso mi corazón seguía amándolo, pero no pudo resistir que Luke confirmara aquello que siempre supe.

Luke me juro por el estigio que siempre amo a Thalía y que yo solo fui una bonita distracción.

Me pase meses llorando. No por las amenazas, no por los gritos, no por el peligro que corría…sino por mi corazón destrozado. Volví a echarle la culpa a Afrodita, todo debía ser culpa de ella.

Jure por el estigio que nunca me volvería a enamorar.

Entonces llego Charlie. El hijo de Hefestos era muy diferente a Luke. No tenía esa figura grácil y hermosa de príncipe árabe como Luke; Charlie se parecía más a uno de esos hombres de las cavernas, la mayor parte del tiempo sucio debido a las maquinas con las que trabajaba, algo tosco y medio torpe.

Pero Charlie tenía su encanto.

Él no dudaba ni un segundo en ponerme por encima de cualquier cosa. Con timidez solía regalarme pulseras y collares que él mismo hacía.

Y así sin darme cuenta fui cayendo por él. Con mucha más intensidad que con Luke.

Rápidamente Charlie se volvió mi todo. Yo simplemente no podía funcionar si no estaba él.

Nada importaba más…pero estábamos en una guerra…y yo pertenecía al bando enemigo.

Era difícil pasarle a Luke la información que quería sin sentirme como una traidora. Aun así lo hacía, Luke me había prometido que si seguía colaborando nada le pasaría a Charlie…eso era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

A pesar de la guerra, Charlie y yo planeamos muchas cosas. Decidimos a que universidad iríamos, donde alquilaríamos un piso, cuanto tiempo íbamos a esperar hasta casarnos e incluso hablamos de tener hijos. Charlie siempre decía que quería tener una niña tan hermosa como yo.

Yo seguía dentro de mi burbuja de felicidad. No había nada en el mundo que pudiera destruirla…hasta ese día.

Charlie y Percy tenían que ir a una misión, iban a explotar el barco de Kronos. Cumplí con mi parte del traro y le dije a Luke lo que iba a pasar. Él me prometió que nada malo le pasaría a Charlie…pero yo había olvidado que Luke ya no era Luke sino Kronos y también había olvidado mi juramento al estigio…Charlie nunca regreso de la misión.

¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? ¿Qué puedes pensar cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida y sabes que es tu culpa? ¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que él nunca volverá?

Hice lo lógico, lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer ante cada desgracia de mi vida…culpe a Afrodita.

Era estúpido, infantil, sin sentido…pero yo necesitaba culpar a alguien. Quería creer que nada de eso era mi culpa sino la de alguien más.

Me cerré en que Afrodita pudo evitar toda esta desgracia, si tan solo no hubiera hecho que Charlie se enamore de mí, si tan solo no me hubiera juntado con Luke, si tan solo no me dejaba con mi padre…si tan solo no hubiera nacido.

Las revelaciones de la vida son algo curiosas. Después de mucho culpar a Afrodita me di cuenta que en realidad la única culpable era yo. Yo tenía la culpa de la muerte de Charlie. Yo tenía la culpa de que todo el campamento, todos esos chicos que eran parte de mi familia morirían porque yo le había dicho todos los planes a Kronos ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Charlie ya no iba a volver.

Muchos intentaron consolarme, mis hermanos, los hermanos de Charlie, mi padre, Annabeth, Percy e incluso Clarisse lo intento. Pero no escuche a ninguno ¿Qué caso tiene escuchar a quienes morirían dentro de poco?

Todos ellos iban a morir y no sería por Kronos. Yo sería la única culpable. De cualquier forma eso no importaba, mi Charlie ya no estaba ¿por qué tendría que preocuparme por la felicidad de los demás?

Charlie no iba a volver, él nunca regresaría ni me diría _jeté âme_en su ridículo intento de acento francés. Nunca iba a volver a sentir sus brazos a rodeándome, sus dulces besos con sabor a duraznos, no iba a escucharlo hablar con sus máquinas como si estuvieran vivas, ya no habría paseos nocturnos en la espalda de su dragón ni apasionadas noches en nuestro refugio cerca del puño de Zeus. Ya no habría nada porque ya no había Charlie.

Y es entonces que me doy cuenta de todo lo que perdí. De todo lo que se fue. De todo lo que no iba a volver.

Porque sin importar que haga, sin importar cuanto lo desee o cuanto suplique por eso…mi Charlie no iba a volver.

¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que no puedes hacer nada para traer de vuelta a la razón de tu existencia? ¿Qué hacer cuando sabes que todo lo que te rodea va a desaparecer como él?

¿Quedarte en un rincón a llorar? ¿Sentarte y mirar como todo se desmorona? ¿Llorar hasta secar la última lagrima que poseas?

No. Charlie nunca me hubiera perdonado que me quede sufriendo por él. A Charlie le gustaría que me parara y peleara, que defendiera a nuestra familia…y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Yo era la culpable de la muerte de Charlie. Así que a mí me correspondía hacer todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para proteger y salvar aquello por lo que Charlie dio la vida. Si para eso tenía que traer a Clarisse La Rue iba a hacerlo.

Entre decirlo y lograrlo hay una gran diferencia. A pesar de haberle asegurado a Percy que Clarisse me escucharía, nunca conté conque la hija de Ares sería muy testaruda.

Así que volvemos al inicio de toda esta historia. Estoy sentada en mi litera sin saber cómo convencer a Clarisse de unírsenos en la guerra…Charlie estaría muy decepcionado de mí.

_-Silena…-_oigo un murmullo que me suena familiar_-Silena…_

_-¿Charlie?-_pregunto con un nudo en la garganta_-¿realmente eres tú?_

_-Silena, debes convencer a Clarisse-_me repite la voz, volteo a todos lados pero no puedo ver a nadie

_-¿Charlie?-_vuelvo a preguntar_-¿Charlie dónde estás? ¿Por qué no puedo verte?_

_-Silena debes convencer a Clarisse_

_-Ya lo intente, no me escucha-_respondo con la voz quebrada_-déjame verte, por favor Charlie deja que te vea…por favor_

_-Clarisse, debes convencer a Clarisse_

_-¡MALDITASEA CHARLIE!_-grito entre lágrimas-_¡NO ME IMPORTA LLEVAR A CLARISSE A LA BATALLA! ¡NO ME IMPORTA ESTA MALDITA GUERRA! ¡SOLO QUIERO VERTE UNA VEZ MÁS!-_sin poder evitarlo caído derrumbada sobre mi cama. Lloro y grito todo el dolor que traigo dentro_-Por favor Charlie…solo una vez más, déjame verte una vez más-_murmuro suplicando

_-No se puede Silena, debes cumplir con lo que le prometiste a Percy…debes llevar a Clarisse al campo de batalla_

_-¿y podré verte?-_pregunto esperanzada_-si llevo a Clarisse ¿podré verte?_

_-Debes llevar a Clarisse-_repite en un suave murmullo que va desapareciendo

_-¿Charlie?... ¿Charlie estás ahí?... ¿Charlie?_

En ese instante, Clarisse se volvió en la única alternativa que tenía para ver a Charlie una vez más. Tenía que llevarla, tenía que conseguir que Clarisse fuera al campo de batalla… ¿pero cómo?

La idea vino a mí ni bien vi a mi amiga yendo con su novio a hacer las rondas en el bosque. Sin detenerme a pensarlo corrí hacía la cabaña cinco, ahí, encima de su litera estaba la armadura de Clarisse. Con rapidez me la coloco y me veo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Me veía ridícula, no hay forma de que alguien crea que soy Clarisse. Pero…yo soy una hija de Afrodita, mi madre puede hacer que las personas al verla vean lo que desean, yo debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Debería ser capaz de hacer que el resto de la cabaña cinco me vean como Clarisse.

_-Yo soy Clarisse La Rue-_le digo al espejo sin darme cuenta del encanto especial que tienen mis palabras

Con decisión sostengo la primera lanza que encuentro. Camino hacia el comedor y me paro frente a todos los hijos de Ares.

_-Preparen la carroza y a los pegasos, tomen sus armas y prepárense. Porque nos iremos a luchar-_les digo con firmeza. Por un segundo todos los chicos me miran sorprendido, temo que mi plan no haya funcionado_-¿Qué están esperando?-_pregunto agresivamente, tal y como Clarisse hubiera hecho

Rápidamente todos se mueven y hacen lo que les ordene. En menos de diez minutos ya nos encontramos volando rumbo a Manhattan.

Veinte minutos después estoy parada frente a un drakón. Todo el mundo a mi alrededor grita que solo una hija de Ares puede matarlo. Yo no era una verdadera hija de Ares, yo ni siquiera era buena matando monstruos. Pero esté era mi papel, yo ERA una hija de Ares en ese momento. Yo era Clarisse La Rue y si tengo que matar al drakón, pues yo mataría al drakón.

Mi disfraz había sido perfecto hasta ese momento. Ahí frente al Drakón solo una persona se dio cuenta de quién era. Percy no dudo en gritar para que me alejara pero ya era demasiado tarde. El fuego del drakón me había alcanzado, mi muerte estaba cerca.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Clarisse llego. Al final cumplí con lo que le había prometido a Percy…con lo que le prometí a Charlie.

Ahora podía morir en paz, podía morir con la esperanza de ver a mi amado Charlie una vez más. Pero antes de morir me asegure de pedirles perdón por haberlos traicionado, les explique mis motivos aun cuando sabía que eso no me quitaría la culpa. Finalmente pude sentir como mi alma quería salir de mi cuerpo.

Atrás de los rostros preocupados de Percy y Clarisse aparece alguien. Alto, moreno, con el cabello tan negro como el carbón y los ojos marrones como la madera. Trae esa sonrisa amable que siempre me dedicaba.

_-Charlie…-_murmuro sin poder creerlo, él amplía su sonrisa mientras estira su mano hacia mí-…_puedo ver a Charlie…-_susurro estirando mi mano para tomar la suya

_-Te prometí que volvería por ti-_me dice Charlie mientras acaricia levemente mi mejilla

_-Me has hecho mucha falta Charlie_-le digo entre lágrimas mientras lo envuelvo en un gran abrazo

_-Ahora podemos estar juntos Silena, ya no hay nada que nos pueda separar_

Lentamente Charlie me va sacando del lugar. Atrás quedan Clarisse, Percy y los demás, todos alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de una hija de Afrodita. Pero eso no puede preocuparme. Ya nada me puede preocupar, porque mientras Charlie este a mi lado...nada más importara.

S&C

Holas! Espero que les haya gustado.

De momento sigo robando internet (Hermes debe estar muy orgulloso de mi, tal vez consiga tener mini Lukes…aunque preferiría al verdadero Luke atado y amordazado ˆ-ˆ)

Me tardare un poco más en el siguiente cap de The Mark of Athena, porqué está resultando ser más largo de lo normal XD

PD: No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios

byebye


End file.
